Harry Potter and the True Seer
by blackmage7536
Summary: Harry must face the truth about everything around him...will he survive? Pairings are Harry-Tonks and Harry-Others.
1. Invasion

**Harry Potter and the True Seer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Scholastic. **

**Please don't sue :)****.**

Many people believe that when a person passes into the next life their spirits live on in the lives of their children. Unfortunately, Sirius Black did not have the fortune of raising children or adopting a child of his own. Does that mean the spirit die, or is his life still worthwhile to those he left behind?

One person who contemplates the passing of Sirius was his godson Harry Potter, images replay through the young boys mind; death, veils of darkness, and lastly his godfather's face just moments before his death. Harry is tormented by the constant ramblings in his head, all the voices have one central message "It was all your fault." Sleep evades the young wizard, throughout the night he tosses and turns, the nightmares plaguing him whenever he closes his eyes.

He has gotten all too familiar with the sleepless nights and occupies his time flipping through his photo albums dreaming of what it would be like to actually have parents or his godfather back. 'Why? How can life be so painful, what have I ever done to deserve this horrible destiny?' The photos came to life waving happily at Harry, but it was all in the past, there was nothing he could do to bring back his parents or Sirius.

Looking at his alarm clock Harry found that it was 4 in the morning, he could hear the crickets chirping outside his window. The cool British sky dances outside his opened window, marshmallow clouds float through the inky darkness of the night. Feeling depression quickly setting in Harry searched throughout his room for anything to stem the tide of emotion that would soon assault him.

Harry's eyes landed on his favorite thing in all the world, his precious Firebolt, believing that the broom could use a trimming Harry unpacked his broom kit. With menial labor occupying his thoughts all other dismal memories were forced back momentarily. As with all good things in life, you can only run from your memories for so long before they eventually catch up to you. Going out of his mind with grief and shame Harry needed an outlet for his anger, pacing his room he spied his faithful broom and had an idea.

Soaring through the window of his room Harry experienced the thrill only flying ever gave him. Skimming through the moonless skies, trailing white fluffs of cloud behind him, nothing could ruin this moment for Harry. Although one could easily disturb his thrill with the sudden screams of a woman in distress. 'That sounded just like Aunt Petunia's voice, what the bloody hell is going on?'

Racing back toward his uncle's home Harry saw something that made his very blood run cold. Deatheaters everywhere, surrounding the home and dragging all the Dursley's out of their normal suburban home. "Did you find the child Malfoy?"

"No, master. He does not seem to be in the home sir."

"Very well, search the home once more, if he still is not found burn it to the ground." Muffled gasps proceeded the statement, "Oh I had forgotten about these muggles, very well, leave them inside the home when you torch it. They can go down with their house."

Harry was not a monster, even though he hated the Dursleys he did not want them to die in the manner set forth by Voldemort. How could he disarm a whole army of death eaters? And where in the bloody hells were the Order? They should have arrived right after the death eaters, didn't Dumbledore say that this was the safest place for Harry?

Where were all the members? Where were Dumbledore and Remus? What had happened to the wards set on the Dursleys home? These questions spun through Harry's mind in a manner of seconds, now was the time for action not words. Harry landed 50 meters away from the death eaters, crouching low to the ground Harry removed his wand from his pocket. Harry took Mad Eye Moody's advice to heart, he always carried his wand nowadays. Performing a simple binding spell on the death eater nearest to him, Harry next sent a stunner at one of death eaters searching in the shrubs.

'Two down, only a 20 or so to go. This is just great, what else can go wrong?'

"Drop your wand and face toward me Potter." Harry knew that voice, turning around only confirmed his suspicions Lucius Malfoy was smiling like the cat that had caught the mouse. "Oh you have grown brave Potter, but bravery cannot save you from the torment that the Dark Lord will perform on you."

"Still a lackey for Voldemort? When are you going to learn Lucius? You can never be a man hiding behind a worm like that."

"Enough, Potter. I will enjoy killing you and presenting your rotting corpse to the Dark Lord himself. Not that it hasn't been a ball Potter, but I sense that you will not be around long enough to care….Avada K….arghh….." Within moments Malfoy had fallen to the ground. "A bit of prat if you ask me…Wotcha Harry? You doing alright? Not hurt are ya?"

"Tonks?"

"Well who did you think it was? The bloody king of England?" Staring at the woman who had saved his life Harry could not help but notice that her hair looked different today. "Where is everyone else Tonks? The Death Eaters have taken the Dursleys into the house, they are going to kill them."

"Don't worry Harry, I will help you free the muggles. To answer your first question I have no idea where everyone is, I am just praying that they make it here in time to help us out. Because as I see it now we won't survive the night against these odds, ready Harry?"

"Sounds like a plan, let's do it."


	2. Allies

**Harry Potter and the True Seer**

Faced with odds that are never in your favor what would a normal person do? Run away? Hide in a deep dark hole? Or chase down those freaks that made the odds and beat the living snot out of them? Harry chose the 4th option run into a mob of Death Eaters and hope for the best. 'I knew I should have taken those dueling lessons a bit more seriously in school. This is not all it is cracked up to be, I mean where are all the glitz and glamour of the winner and the loser? Hold that thought…Death Eater at 12:00.'

"Stupefy" Sending a beam of red light toward a dimwitted Death Eater Harry looked across the room as Tonks dueled against someone twice her size. "Stupefy"

"Crucio" Believing the time was right Harry jumped into the fray, he threw all his weight onto the larger man and dragged him to the ground. Jumping back quickly Harry just missed the "Petrifucus Totalus" that Tonks had aimed at the Death Eater. "Good job, now only about 18 more to go. We are making good time Harry."

"You have got to be kidding me Tonks. The Dursleys are probably upstairs being tortured to death, we have got to speed this up. And where is all the backup? Where are the Order members?"

"I told you I don't know Harry, but let me check once more." Retrieving a miniature device from her robes Tonks tapped it once with her wand and started speaking into it. "Tonks to HQ. Tonks to HQ. Does anyone read me? Is anyone there?"

Tonks listened for a response, but all that was emitted was a faint hiss. "Nobody home Harry, guess were on our…" The device exploded sending Tonks to the floor stunned but otherwise unhurt. "Now, now we have more than enough guests already. Welcome back Harry."

Standing in the middle of the living room was none other than the woman who had killed Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange, "Surprised to see me Potter? Well, I have thought of you for many weeks my dear boy. Yes, I have indeed."

Positioning herself in front of Harry, Tonks stared down Bella in the darkened room. "You stay away from him, I will make sure that all you see is a pair of bars for the rest of your life."

"Oh dear, do you honestly expect to defeat me cousin?"

"That relationship was severed when you joined up with the Death Eaters, you have no right to call me that you murderer, I will put you away." Bella positioned herself into a dueling stance and readied for Tonks to make the first move. "Tonks you don't have to do this alone, I can help, please let me help?"

"Harry, this is between her and me. Stay back Harry I'll deal with this murderer." Harry disagreed with her and made his opinion heard, "Tonks, she killed my Sirius, my godfather I have as much right to fight her as you do." Trying to keep her attention on Bella and listening to Harry Tonks was not in the best of moods. "Fine, but you stay in the back of me."

"Now, now cousin this does not seem fair ; you and Harry against little old me. How bout if I invite my husband to this merry occurrence?" And with a thump Mr. Lestrange emerged from the adjacent room, without further ado he fired off a curse at Harry. Swerving and ducking Harry flittered across the room and fired off many curses as well. Tonks was facing down her cousin and it seemed like a even match until Bellatrix hit Tonks with taut ropes. Harry was gaining the upper hand against her husband and soon had him cornered in the kitchen.

"Do you really think you can defeat me boy?" Levitating a knife from the kitchen cupboards he whipped it at Harry from across the kitchen table. With only moments to react Harry shot a random spell at the knife hoping against hope that it would do some good. What he couldn't foresee was that the knife did more than he could ever wish for.

Embedding itself in the skull of Mr. Lestrange, with a final surprised stare the man fell onto the kitchen floor. "I always knew he would die, but it does not seem as sad as I thought it would be."

Whirling around Harry came face to face with Bella, "What have you done with Tonks?"

"My dear boy, you need not worry about your girlfriend, she was just too weak to face me." Hefting a unconscious Tonks on her shoulders Bella threw her at Harry's feet, "Now you on the other hand, have killed my husband, you will make a welcome challenge. Although I must thank you for slaying him, he was becoming a pain and ugly to boot."

"How could you say that about your own husband?"

"Well, it was not like I had a choice in the man I could marry, but enough about me time to duel Harry." Firing a Crucio at Harry, Bella wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. With righteous anger on his side Harry's movements were quick and left no amount of room for error. Racing right at Bella he tackled her with his whole body, "Stupefy". Firing a stunner pointblank range can have the desired affect of knocking the person for a loop.

Racing toward the slumped figure that was Nymphodora Tonks, Harry lightly patted her on the cheek. "Hey, hey are you alright?"

"Uhhh….damn what the hell hit me? Harry? Where is Bella?"

"Don't worry she is right there, now are you alright?"

"I am fine Harry, but what happened?"

"Well she got a shot off just in time and you got roped up good. Anyways, we can talk about this later, let's find the Dursleys." Helping Tonks up Harry guided her toward the stairs, "Can you run?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem, you go on ahead. I'll watch your back." Nodding his head Harry ascended the steps and followed the whimpers of his pig-sized cousin. 'There in the master bedroom, maybe I can surprise them.' Pointing his wand directly at the door to the master bedroom Harry used a potent spell that blew the door off its hinges and caused a ton of smoke to flood into the bedroom.

Again firing like a maniac Harry plunged into the smoke filled room, dropping to the floor as he saw red and blue beams zooming over his head. Casting from the floor Harry had effectively confused the heck out of the Death Eaters, "Who the bloody hell made all this smoke? And stop all that…" With a strangled yelp the speaker had been effectively cut off by a "Incendio".

One of the Death Eaters had the bright idea to clear the room of the smoke, with a simple flick of his wand the room again appeared in his vision. It also gave him the chance to see a angry Harry before all the world turned to blackness. When the smoke had cleared there were about 12 men on the floor, all wearing black robes. "Hehe, that was easier than I expected."

"Crucio" Diving to the right Harry rolled across the floor and hid behind a fallen member of the invasion force. Two more curses hit the body Harry was hiding against, rolling out from his hiding place Harry fired off another binding curse, but not before a curse hit him on the shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Harry surveyed the damage and hoped that all the Death Eaters were down. Whimpering on the master bed were his cousin, aunt and uncle, a little bit worse for wear but other than a few bruises and cuts they seemed fine. "Potter, Master will reward me handsomely when I bring your head to him. Avad…ugh"

"Good thing I waited outside, you alright there Harry?"

"Tonks! Yeah, I am fine. Was that the last of them?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's get those muggles out of here. I don't think your house is a safe place to be right now."

"How right you are Cousin, how right you are." Walking through the master bedroom doorway Bella had her wand at the ready. "Now, now you can't get to your wand fast enough dear boy, so drop it before I drop you." Nodding her head Tonks instructed Harry to do as Bella said. "What do you gain from the Dark Lord for this murderer?"

"Oh cousin, this is for me not him. Though I must say that with all this fighting I am getting a bit antsy, so lets all sit down and get reacquainted shall we?" At that very moment Lucius Malfoy had awakened in the law outside and fired off a exploding charm through the first floor window. "Great, that idiot, you and my cousin better get outta here before this whole place goes up in smoke."

"Wha…what? You're letting us leave?"

"Yes, do I have to right it down? Get outta here Harry." Confused, Harry picked up his wand and dragged Tonks out of the master bedroom and down the stairs, and out the front door.

"That idiot Malfoy, I better get outta here too." Blowing out a window, Bella levitated down to the front lawn with the master bed. 'These muggles hurt Harry, but he still tried to save them? Enough of this, hopefully the Dark Lord will punish Malfoy without mercy.'


	3. Warpaths

**Harry Potter and the True Seer**

Sitting next to the remains of the Dursley's home Harry thought about what happened the past couple of hours. 'The Dursley's are stunned and angry as hell but at least they are alive, though I wouldn't want to be in the same room with Uncle Vernon for a while.' Thinking back on the strange events that transpired 2 hours ago, Harry could only shake his head in confusion.

**(2 hours ago)**

"Harry, come on, we have got to go talk to Dumbledore. He will know what to do, Harry are you listening to me? Harry?"

"Yea, I heard what you said Tonks, but I can't just leave my uncle and aunt to find for themselves against those Death Eaters. We have to go back, please?"

"Absolutely not Harry, we have to get you to a safe location first, then we can worry about your relatives." Reaching out to grab the boy's hand Tonks was surprised to see Harry sprinting back to the Dursley's home. "Dammit all to hell, why do I always get the hard jobs?" Rushing to catch up to Harry, Tonks was surprised to learn that he ran a lot faster than she could. "Harry, Harry? Wait up, wait up would you?"

Heeding Tonks' call Harry slowed his pace, "Tonks, I know they have not treated me that great over the years but I can't let them be killed by those people."

"I know Harry, but I was just calling to you for you to slow down not to stop entirely. But weren't you the one who dragged me away from the house in the first place?"

Turning a light pink, Harry nodded his head, "But that was before I remembered that the Dursley's were still in the house with Bellatrix. Plus with that fire the Malfoy ignited it will be a wonder what will happen to the Dursley's."

"Fine, let's just get them and go. This time no more fighting, right Harry?"

Nodding his head furiously Harry wanted nothing more than to forget what transpired inside the Dursley home. "Right, no fighting and no killing." Letting the comment slide for now Tonks made it a point to have a talk with Harry after they rescued the Dursley's. Continuing the arduous task back to the muggle home, Harry was stunned by what he saw, 50 Order of the Phoenix members crowding around his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Dumbledore, sir. When did you get here?"

"Ahh, Nymphdora we wondered where you had gone. And I see that Harry is with you, good work Tonks." Looking into Dumbledore's eyes Harry could not see the twinkle that used to appear whenever the headmaster looked at Harry. "It is very nice to see you sir, are the Dursley's okay sir?"

"They are fine Harry, but I was more concerned with where you and Tonks had gotten to."

"We had not gotten far, when we thought it best to return for my aunt and uncle. What happened here sir?"

"I could say the same for you dear boy, but first I must learn all I can from you about what you saw. Now tell me exactly from the beginning, what exactly happened?"

"Well sir, it all began….and that's right when we found you in front of the Dursley's home. That is all that happened sir, nothing more as best to my knowledge."

"Very well, I believe all you have said Harry and will consult with the members of the Order to best remedy this situation."

**(Present Time)**

"With that said I don't believe this is the best place for you now Harry, so I must bid you leave from here. Now take this portkey and get to the Weasley's house, they are all worried about you." Extending what could only be described as a damn ugly shoe, Dumbledore thrust it into Harry's hands. "Wait, sir…I wanted to…" But it was already too late Harry was gone in the blink of a eye, "Sir, I believe I should follow Harry, in case he gets into any more trouble."

"Very well Tonks, but do be careful yourself, I can't afford to lose one of my best agents." Reaching out to the worn boot Tonks felt the all to familiar tug at her navel and knew no more.

Feeling the ceremonial drop, Harry picked himself from the hardwood floor and stared into the eyes of Molly Weasley, with a happy yell Molly flung herself at Harry and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Harry dear, we have been so worried, are you alright? Did those Death Eaters hurt you? When I get my hands on the snot-nosed weasel who sold you out, there will be no where he/she can hide."

Overwhelmed by the love and hate that Mrs. Weasley was emitting Harry could only deliver a grunt in reply. "Molly, let go of the boy before you give him an ulcer. Harry my boy, how are you? Didn't hurt you did they?"

"I am fine Mr. Weasley, Tonks came in time to help me evade the Death Eaters."

"Good, good. Now I believe Ron and Hermione are waiting in the dining room." With a smile adorning his face Harry raced into the dining room, into a blur of bushy hair. "Hermione, nice to see you too, but could you get your hair away from my face?" Backing away slightly Harry could now see the face of one of his best friends, "Harry I was…err I mean we were so worried about you. Weren't we Ron?"

"Bloody brilliant to see you Harry, how'd it go mate? Not hurt right?"

"Nope, all thanks to all the Quidditch practice, haha. How's your summer going?" Before Ron could answer Harry's question a ball of red fur launched itself at Harry, "Harry, your okay? Thank the heavens, what happened? Did they hurt you?"

"Whoa, is that you Ginny? You hit me like a Firebolt driven by Malfoy, you could be one of those players on American football." Ignoring his remarks Ginny squared her shoulders and waited for an answer to her questions. "Hehe…nothing to get all excited about Ginny, just a bit of gentle ribbing. I am fit as a fiddle, and unhurt to boot hehe." Switching from a death glare to a look of pure elation Ginny again jumped Harry, bringing them both ceremoniously to the floor. "Ahem…I think you can let go of him now Ginny, I mean he has to breath right?"

With a look that could freeze the very devil himself Hermione was not playing, "Of course Hermione, perish the thought…alright there Harry?"

"I'm fine Ginny, just like the last time you asked me just 5 seconds ago." Extricating herself from Harry's embrace Ginny did it more slowly than was necessary, thus Hermione…helped her. "If we are quite done with the cat fights, can we get back to the living room?"

"Tonks? What are you doing here? I thought you were still with Dumbledore, what's in the living room?"

"Plans for your remaining summer, now let's go you guys." Taking Harry firmly by the hand Tonks, escorted him toward the living room. Two pairs of eyes were zeroing in on the exposed back of Nymphdora Tonks, 'What is she doing with my Harry?'

'Harry is my best friend not hers, what business does she have to hold his hand?'

Ron was looking at both girls and prayed for a anonymous deity to protect his home from the combined actions of both girls. 'Heaven help us, those girls look ready to kill. Hmm…wonder what mom made for dinner?' As always Ron was keeping his priorities in order.


End file.
